


xu

by Lantolet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantolet/pseuds/Lantolet





	xu

伊卡尔迪闭着眼睛冷静了一会儿，他能感到射进他生殖腔里的精液试图在里面生根发芽，巨大的危机感向他袭来，他也许会就此怀孕——那样的话一个月后的世界杯就彻底没戏了。这个可能性让他瞬间从头凉到脚，这是绝对不可以发生的。

他用手肘捅了捅迪巴拉的胸口，“快去买紧急避孕药。”闯祸的年轻人故作无辜地抬头，释放出一点儿自己的信息素：“为什么呢，Mauro，帮我生一个孩子吧。”

经过彻底标记的Omega会无条件地服从Alpha，再加上一点信息素调控，再无理的要求他们都会答应。迪巴拉显然明白，他也很擅长利用这一点。伊卡尔迪几乎要被说服了，他的身体似乎在叫嚣：“为他生一个孩子吧！”迪巴拉就那样抬头望着他，淡绿色的眼睛透着残忍的天真。

“Paulo，你再这样的话，我明天就去做腺体摘除术。”伊卡尔迪用力推开了迪巴拉，声音里带着狠戾，“别用那套对付我，没用的。”

威胁起到了作用，空气里的柳橙味儿消失了，只剩下甜甜的鸡尾酒味，那是两人信息素结合后的味道。“Mauro，别生气，我这就给你去买药。”迪巴拉凑近吻了一下伊卡尔迪的额头，“不要再说这种话了，我会难过的。”

大门关上的时候伊卡尔迪长长地舒了口气，他的肌肉因为紧张甚至在轻微地颤抖。违抗Alpha的意志远比他想象的困难，仅仅是迪巴拉带着恶作剧性质的小小示威就几乎让他溃不成军。摘除腺体只是狠话，那样做对身体的损耗太大了。可是被这样琢磨不透的死敌对手永久标记似乎也好不到哪里去。窗外漆黑一片，只有更衣室顶的白炽灯永恒地亮着，发出刺眼的光。

那天晚上后来的事情就简单了许多，出去买药回来的迪巴拉终于不再像个被Alpha本能支配的混蛋，也许是米兰的夜风把他吹醒了，总之他礼貌又体贴地喂伊卡尔迪服下了紧急避孕药之后又把他送回了住宅。但依旧固执地表示要陪自己的Omega睡一晚，在得到“我什么都不会做”的保证之后，伊卡尔迪疲惫地答应了迪巴拉的要求。接着两个人就抱在一块儿睡着了，像两个纯情中学生，什么都没做。

第二天醒来的时候，伊卡尔迪的身边已经空了，身上清爽干净，衣服也整整齐齐地穿着，就好像昨夜什么都没发生一样。“什么都没发生。”伊卡尔迪自嘲似的笑了下，随手抄起床头柜上的杯子就扔了出去，杯子落在厚实的地毯上发出闷闷的响声，水渍沿着地毯精美密集的纹路蔓延开来，沉默无声。

队友那里就难应付了，尤其是佩里西奇。克罗地亚人有着与外表不相符的细心。第二天清晨伊卡尔迪一走进更衣室，作为与他上床最多的队友，佩里西奇就敏锐地察觉到了不同。他闻起来更甜了，原本苦涩浓烈的杜松子酒味变成了甜蜜的鸡尾酒味，混着柳橙的清新香气。是迪巴拉那个混蛋，他标记了伊卡尔迪。

“你被标记了？”佩里西奇拦住了伊卡尔迪，他伸出手试图查看自家队长颈后的腺体。“别碰我！”伊卡尔迪抗拒地挡开了覆在自己颈后的手，他退了两三步，直到二人维持一个安全距离。伊卡尔迪的抗拒让佩里西奇愤怒，但他面上却流露出一点笑意，“昨天还在被我操，今天就不让我碰了，以后要为那个毛都没长齐的小屁孩守身如玉啦？他知道你被多少人操过吗，我亲爱的队长。”

佩里西奇声音压得极低，没有第三个人会听到他们的对话。他喜欢在床上说这样的话来激怒伊卡尔迪，尤其是高潮来临之前，羞耻心会让他更敏感，换句话说是— —更好操。这是第一次，他们都穿着衣服的时候讨论这个话题。

伊卡尔迪果然被激怒了，每次他生气脸颊都会泛上粉红，眼睛也湿漉漉的。佩里西奇喜欢看到这样的队长。“他不知道，你去跟他说吧，你想说什么？说我轮流跟队友上床，还是在更衣室为你口交？你们这群自私的混蛋。”伊卡尔迪大力推开了站在自己身前的队友，走到了属于自己的柜子前。

 

如果伊卡尔迪认真上过生理课，那么他也许就不会在被标记的第二天就去充满Alpha的训练基地。可惜年少时的他把时间都奉献给了拉玛西亚的青训场，逃掉了所有的两性课程，自然就无从得知被标记后的Omega如果没有Alpha的信息素安抚，很容易出现剧烈的情绪波动，那些来自其他Alpha的信息素会变得像过敏原，让Omega出现排斥反应。这是生物的本能，是上帝给Omega们开的恶劣玩笑。

因此一整天伊卡尔迪都晕乎乎的，嗅觉比往常敏锐了100倍，他好像能嗅出不同的Alpha信息素在空气里打架，然后再冲击他的鼻腔。脑袋里嗡嗡的声音一直没有停息，周围的一切都像罩上了一层奇怪的光晕，叫他看不清楚。

傍晚的时候终于结束了一天的漫长训练，伊卡尔迪只想赶快回到他的被窝里。可惜隔着老远他就看到停在他家门口的那辆红色菲亚特，害他这么难受的罪魁祸首就站在车旁使劲朝他挥手，穿着普通的运动T恤，身后是米兰城的夕阳，看上去就像好几年前第一次见面的样子。

一个急刹车，伊卡尔迪稳稳地把车停在了迪巴拉面前。“砰”得一声，他用力关上了车门。伊卡尔迪只觉得身体里的戾气在往上涌，那是无尽的愤怒还夹杂着一点连他自己都不曾察觉到的委屈，几乎要在他的身体里炸开，他揪住了迪巴拉的衣领，“你还来这里干什么，看到你我只觉得恶心。”

有那么一瞬间伊卡尔迪确定迪巴拉眼睛里的光消失了，像是明亮的水潭里略过了一团黑色的云影。可紧接着他就进入了一个温暖的怀抱，然后嗅到了让他平静的柳橙香气。“我开了两个小时的车才到了这里，你能不说这些话吗。”年轻人在他耳边嘟囔着，头窝在他的颈窝里，像小狗一样轻轻地蹭着。

“Mauro，我好难受，比当初分化的时候还要难受，哪里都没力气，我好累啊。”隔着薄薄的运动体恤，伊卡尔迪能感受到迪巴拉过高的体温，他突然意识到也许标记对双方都会产生身体上的影响，意乱情迷时发生的事情两个人都有责任，他不该把所有的负面情绪都发泄在迪巴拉身上，那不公平。他僵硬地抬手摸了摸迪巴拉柔软的头发，“咳…对不起。”

一个简单的道歉足以使迪巴拉高兴起来，他轻轻地吻了一下伊卡尔迪的嘴唇— —跟昨夜一样的柔软。

“别这样，会被拍到的。”伊卡尔迪的声音里还带着艰涩，他一时难以接受这样的关系。

迪巴拉慢慢笑起来，笑里是藏不住的骄傲和孩子气：“你是我的Omega，怕什么。”说话的时候夕阳的余晖落在他淡绿色的眸子里，看起来明亮又漂亮。


End file.
